


Drag Queen Race

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanho - Freeform, College Sport Day, Crossdresser, Drag Queens, Forever, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, OT9 - Freeform, Sport Day, Stray Kids Assemble, all of them in the same faculty, art students, banginho, but different course, gay story, minchan, wtf their ship name actually?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Minho, the beauty from Art’s Faculty, a one-year Dance Student, had been chosen to represent their faculty for the drag queen race unwillingly.inspired by Sam Smith & Demi Lovato; I'm ready MV.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	Drag Queen Race

In a college somewhere in the earth, the organization will hold a sport day like any other college but they have one interesting event which only for boys. The event was called Drag Queen Race which have 2 categories, 100m run and 50m Runway. (Being the free lgbtq+ college after all). A representative (or two; depends on the team) of every team will participate in this race (except for the faculty that only had girls as their students of course). They will dress up like a drag queen and run on the racetrack. They don’t need to worry about the sun heat because this year, the sport day will be held in the indoor stadium that just opened to the students. They can pick either to wear sport shoes or high heels for run but must wear high heels for the runway.

This is why, Minho, the beauty from Art’s Faculty, a one-year Dance Student, had been chosen to representative their faculty for the drag queen race unwillingly. He had been known for his beauty that make the girls jealous. So many people want to be friends with him. But, Minho, being a gay person, he is, only be friends with 9 friends from the same faculty. (cough cough, one of them is his boyfriends. Cough cough).

“Erghhh, why I have to wear this?” Minho whined in the changing room. The indoor stadium has a backstage room which Minho currently in with 3 of his friends which help him get ready for the race. He had to participated on all 2 categories which he didn’t want at all. But, because nobody siding him and everyone want to see him in a drag costume, he had no choice but to go with it. Thank god he was trained as an athlete during his middle and high school, so he had no problem to run on the track.

“Shuhs Minho. You look incredibly beautiful. I wish you were my boyfriend” pouted Hyunjin, which received a glare from Minho. He was applying makeup on Minho’s face.

“tch. I told Chan about this Hyunjin” Jisung snickered which received a chuckled back. Jisung was trying to zip up Minho’s dress.

“I can’t wait to see Chan reaction” spoked Felix from the wig table. Still thinking which hair suit Minho’s the best with his drag race.

“Ergh, I don’t want to think about it. I bet he didn’t even know about this” Minho sighed. Chan was a busy man (we all know that). He didn’t even know what happens to his surroundings most of the time. And of course, Minho will never speak about this to his boyfriend.

“I bet Changbin or Woojin already told him” smirked Hyunjin, finishing the makeup. This received chuckled from Jisung and Felix. 

“Felix, I done here” Hyunjin packed up his makeup kit. 

“Help, I still don’t know which one to pick” cried Felix, looking at Jisung and Hyunjin for help.

“Just choose this one, easy for him to run without getting the hair in his mouth” Jisung pick up the wig and received a nod from Hyunjin.

“I don’t care. I just one to remove these damn things already” sighed Minho. Felix come up behind him.

“Aww Minho, don’t be mad. You look great like really really great” Felix fixing the wig on Minho’s head using the straightening iron. Without Minho knowing, Hyunjin and Jisung took several photos of him and sent them to the group chat. Well, Minho was not holding his phone right now so he didn’t know about it. The group chat were blowing up right now. But, no words from Chan.

“Maybe Chan just getting stroke by Minho beauty” said Jisung to Hyunjin, they were now sitting on the chair in the room, done with their job. A knocked on the door stopping their conversation.

“Minho, Are you ready or not?” spoked their team captain, Woojin, accompany by Seungmin and Jeongin besides him.

“Wait, last touch” instead of Minho, Felix the one who answered. Touching up the last thing on his hair.

“You look more stunning up in front than picture hyung” told Jeongin, walking near him. He received a confused face from Minho.

“What do you mean picture?” Asked Minho.

“In the group chat?” Jeongin stated but more like a question. “What ??” Minho search for his phone.

“Ahh look, it almost time, come Minho we need to go now. Wear the shoes” Hyunjin quickly interrupted their conversation. Forced Minho to get up. And Jisung quickly give the Gladiator sandals that he had decides to give Minho to wear for his dress.

“Don’t worry. I bring your sport shoes if you not comfortable to run with the sandals” ensure Jisung after Minho complaining about the shoes. 

“Should I do it?” whined Minho. Still can’t accept his fate.

“Yes, for our faculty, especially Chan. He must be impatient to see” spoked Woojin. All of them now were walking out from the room.

“Is Chan gonna be here?” asked Minho. Knowing his Chan, he must be busy finishing the songs in his studio which almost nearing the submit date. 

“Of course, he be here. We sent Changbin to drag his ass here” Seungmin spoked, answering the question.

“He’s gonna get a big lost if he didn’t show his face here” Woojin continued. Now, they nearing their faculty’s team which ready in few lines for the opening. The Drag Queen Race will be the first event after the opening ceremony because they didn’t want the participates showering with sweat while waiting for their turn. And sometimes, the drag queens also participates other events also so yeah. No need for writer to explain. 

Minho heard the praise come not only from his teammates but also from the other team. He heard the whisper and students looking at him. They also students (boys to be exact) whistle at him. Minho just ignore all of them. He just want Chan to praise him. He is a whore for praises from Chan (only). The others get in their lines while Woojin drag Minho to the front of the lines. The Drag Queen will be the mascot ( or 2nd mascot) for the team. Because they wore different than others of course. After dragging Minho, he went back to his position. He was the captain but his voice not suitable to be the commander, besides, he need to save his voice for his singing. 

The ceremony starts, his faculty was the 4 out of 10 faculty that will march out. After receiving the command, they march out from the hallway into the stadium. Once in the stadium, Minho looked around the crowded people. Looking for one and only Chan, even the team stop at their spot, his eyes keep on searching the one person he wants to see.

Then, he locked his eyes with the one person he one to see the most. The older eyes already locked his before he found him. Chan smirked first and send a flying kiss towards him. Which made Minho blushing. After the opening ceremony, each team march out to their assigned tent.

“Okay Minho, you need to be ready” instructed Woojin, reminding Minho about the first event, which is 50m runway. Jeongin and Seungmin had been training him to cat walk for a week in an empty dance studio. Acompany by others. (except for Chan of course. Busy with the submit date)

Minho looked at the track. Some staff were clearing the field and put some platform on it for the first event. His teammates continue to give him compliments for his beauty and Minho just smiled back. 

“Chan won’t come down here?” asked Minho, sipping the water Woojin gave him.

“If you want” Woojin pulled his phone out and text Chan personal. No need to blow up the group chat. Minho smiled.

“CALLING FOR ALL THE DRAG QUEEN TO THE FIELD. I REPEAT, DRAG QUEEN ON THE FIELD” announced someone using the microphone. 

“GOOD LUCK MINHO”

“YOU CAN DO IT”

“GO HYUNG GO”

His teammates cheering for him. Minho smiled and thanked them before Woojin accompany him to the main tent. The staff give the briefing for the first event. 50m runway will be done one-by-one. Participate will walk alone on the track like a fashion show. Then, they vote for their turned. Minho got to be the 6 out of 10 people to do the cat walks.

“Alright Minho, just do like how you practice” Woojin spooked. Giving some motivation to him.

“tch, I just want all of this end” Minho snorted. Woojin rolled his eyes.

“well, it is better for you to win. Not only for the team, but also for Chan. He will not stop praising you” Woojin smirked for the last words. Minho giving him a glare. Woojin know about his praise kink, because they used to play around before he dates Chan. But, praise from Chan is different. Really **different **. And He meant it.****

********

********

The event started. Because it was supposed to be the like a fashion show, they need to line up according to their turn. The ‘mc’ call the first person who is from Science’s department. (Let skip to Minho because that why we here for)

Then, it was Minho turns, Minho walk confidently on the stage, ignoring all the stare he received. Everyone was cheering at him but he focused was on one thing in front of him. That’s the key if you cat walking. A loud shout of “MINHO” can be heard and lot of whistling. Once he arrived at the end of the stage, he twists to show his dress and for a while and turn around before flipping his wig hair which increase the shouted voice.

“MINHOOOO”

“YOURE PRETTY”

“PULL UP THE DRESS”

Minho continue to walk until he arrived at the back. They still have to walk back together in the end. After the last drag queen come back, they form the line back and wait for the ‘mc’ to call them back.

“GIVE A BIG ROUND OF CLAPPES TO OUR DRAG QUEEN” announced the ‘mc’. So, the first person in the line walked out followed by the others. More shouting and cheering from the people.

They stay at the Main tent because they still have the next event after the first event end. Minho walked towards Woojin who was staying at the tent the whole time.

“You need to be ready for the next even tho” Woojin reminded him. Giving Minho a water bottle. 

“Don’t remind me” Minho sip the water. “I still want Chan”

“Hey, be glad I willing to sit here with you” snapped Woojin back, getting a smirk back from Minho.

“Yeah, You the best bear I could have. ” Minho smile, patting Woojin’s back.

“Well I glad to be your goombah bear forever” replied Woojin.

“Can Chan come here?” asked Minho. Giving the bottle to Woojin back.

“Nahh, just wait. One more event and you can meet him” smile Woojin, patting his back. Now, the track has been clear, Ready for the 100m. Woojin make sure that Minho was comfortable in his outfit and shoes. Minho do some warmup and stretching also. Don’t want to get cramp. Then, after several minutes, the staff called them to be on the track. They use the same turns in the runway event so Minho was in the 6 lane. 

“Next even was 100m Drag Queen Race. All the contestant please go to your position” announced the emcee. Minho walked to his lane. Breathing steadily. He didn’t feel nervous much but his still has desire to win the race.

“ON YOUR MARK” all the drag queen got on their knee. Minho starting to feel the pressure. All eyes on them. 

“GET SET” He pull up his butt. Sweat drip down on his forehead.

“GO” the bang sound come out and the drag queen start to run. All the people start to cheer, screaming for their favourite drag queen. Minho ignore that all, ignoring the pain feeling from his foot and focusing on the finish line. Thank god he was wearing a scandal instead of high heels like the boys from the education and language faculties. He still can hear a Minho name been shouted which increasing his speed. He was nearing the finish line now. 

AND …. He’s the 2nd person to cross the finish line. Hey, at least he received a medal and adding his team score. He feels happy. 

Woojin and his friends come up to him. Confused when did they arrived at the finished line first.

“You did a great job minho” proud Hyunjin. Woojin giving the bottles to him and Minho gulped a lot. 

“Yes Hyung! You Did it” Screamed Felix happily.

“You give our department some point” Jisung patted Minho’s back. Minho still taking his breath.

“Let’s bring him back to our tent” Seungmin spoked when he sees the tried Minho. 

“Yeah, we need to prepare for the next event” Jeongin said. They all agree and bring Minho to their tent. 

“Hey, You did great” Minho was greeted by Changbin, Chan’s bestfriend once he arrived at the tent. He went straight (gay) to sit on the bench provided.

“Thank You Changbin. Where’s Chan?” Minho just asks. No need to beat around the bush.

“I know you will ask. He went to the toilet. I think he was too turn on by seeing you” smirked Changbin which received a slapped on his stomach back. The other laughed by hearing the joked.

“What? It’s true” grinned Changbin. 

“You rest here and support us from now” instructed Hyunjin. “We left you with Chan” Woojin winked. Minho just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah Yeah. Just do good for our team” Minho said back. 

“Ahh, they you are” grinned Jisung, everyone turns to look at whom Jisung speak to.

“Hey Guys. I went to the toilet just now. Hey babe, you doing great on the track” Chan come and peck Minho’s lips. Which make Minho whining for more.

“Hey hey, no more pda here. Besides, we need to take pictures” Told Seungmin and everyone agree. Except for Minho.

“Hyung please. This was the one-time experience only, we need to treasure it” pouted Jeongin, using his puppy eyes but that didn’t make Minho change his mind.

“Babe please, you look so wonderful and pretty in these. I want to see you more” Chan use his power that he knows Minho will agree. And yepp, indeed it successes. 

“OKAY! Minho give me your phone” asked Hyunjin but received a weird face from Minho. “Well. Because you use the latest phone of course” Minho rolled his eyes and gives Hyunjin his phone. Everyone get it their position so they can fit in the camera. They took several wefie first than Hyunjin ask one of his teammates to take their pictures. After that, they took their selfie alone with Minho using their own phone which Minho just give them his signature cat smile back.

“Alright guys, take pictures of the power couple now” Chan position himself besides Minho. Minho blushed.

“Alright. Okay Smile” Hyunjin took their photos using Minho’s phone. Then, Chan doing the unexpected things.

He pull Minho’s on his lap. In front of those people. “Channie!!” Minho wided his eyes and looking around the people.

“Oww, don’t be shy. It just for the pictures. Can I have my baby boy on my lap?” Chan spoke softly which make Minho blushed hard.

“Hehe, Minho is so red” chuckled Changbin followed by the others. 

“Quick Hyunjin” “Okay Okay, smile. Minho look at Chan”

Minho was sitting alone on the bench with Chan, looking at the photos back.

The others were leaving them alone. Woojin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin participate in events while Changbin was with Seungmin and Felix, buying some food, Minho guess.

“You really look pretty today” praised Chan, admiring Minho. Minho smiled and kissed Chan’s check. “Thank you. You like me like this?” Minho asked. 

Chan smirked. “I like you more in the bed” Minho blushed really hard right now. He face was just getting to his normal colour but Chan make the blush come back.

“So, I should look pretty after this?” Minho look up at Chan with his innocent eyes. Chan’s pecked Minho’s lips.

“You always pretty with or without cloth. But wearing this will be extra” Chan breath near Minho. Minho can’t control himself anymore so he kissed Chan which Chan gladly kiss back. Let just said, everyone let them in their moments, no one wants to interrupt. 

“But, Im really just cum in the toilet just now” Minho whined because he can’t help Chan in the toilet.

In the end, Minho got a first place for the Drag Queen Runaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Chan and Changbin get excuses to skip the sport actually. That's why they did not participate in the opening ceremony.  
> I just like Minho in a girl's dress. He way more beauty than myself as a girl. I tried to be not lazy describes and give details about something next time. It just, I didn't sleep from 2.30 am. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Tumblr:eylicious


End file.
